world so cold
by Geekman-1
Summary: They tore my family apart and im starting to change. I hate what they have done to me. So now im going to use that hate to kill the skitters. I suck at summaries i know. But read this story cause i think you will like it. Eventually a ben/oc. And ben/jimmy friendship.
1. A Hero Is Gonna Save Me Just In Time

**AN: Hey everybody. I usually don't like to start new stories when I haven't finished one. But I had this idea in my head for awhile that I just had to start it. So enjoy, leave reviews if you want, and let me know how I do. If you have any ideas that you want to have, I can probably make it work. Also, this is going to be split between my OC, and Ben's POV. I do not own falling skies. I only own the characters I create. **

_A Hero Is Gonna Save Me Just In Time_

Ben's POV

It's been a couple hours since my dad left to go get Weaver and what was left of the fighters that went to take down the structure over Boston. I hope that dad is okay. I don't what I would if anything happened to them. It's already hard for me to be here with the 2nd Mass because of the harness that use to be on me. People (civilians and fighters) call me a razor back. They call me that a side effect of the harness removal is that they leave spike-looking things in my back. And it's not just me either. Almost anyone who use to have a harness on long enough that they will have spikes too. However, the only other person who has spikes in their back besides me, is Rick.

I feel so bad for Rick. First he was captured by the Skitters, then he lost his father, and then he went and told the Skitters and the new aliens (Overlord) about the entire 2nd Mass, about my dad, and especially about the attack on the structure. And an hour after my dad left, Rick just took off and didn't even look back. I guess he has a lot on his mind to sort out. I mean he thought the Skitters cared about us. But he later found that since he had the harness off, they didn't care. They tricked him for information.

It was when the car that dad left in with the Skitter jamming signal pulled up; I was brought out of my train of thought.

"Dad! Dad!" I yelled.

I start to run over to where the car pulled up in the entrance. But instead of seeing my dad, I see Pope carrying Anthony who look's like he is badly wounded.

"Sorry kid. Your dad went on to find Weaver." Pope said.

He then took off to get Anthony to Dr. Anne Glass. I didn't know what to do. I kept pacing back and forth in the front of the High school entrance. Then Hal, my brother came up to me.

"Hey don't worry. Its dad were talking about. He's always fine." Hal said trying to cheer me up.

"I know but can't fight this feeling something bad is gonna happen." I reply.

"Everything will be fine." Hal didn't sound too positive either. But he was trying to cheer me up.

It was then my brother and I looked at the structure. We didn't hear anything, but saw an explosion on the hangar where the air ships go and leave. I knew it was my dad and Weaver.

"See. Now that they struck blood, their on their way back right now." Hal said.

"I hope so." I replied.

It's been almost another two hours. I'm sitting on the front entrance steps now. I'm going sit until dad comes back. That's when I see a man walking towards the school. However it wasn't my dad. It was Weaver. He approached and nodded his head to me to go inside and get Hal. I did what he wanted me to do.

When Hal and I got into the meeting, there were squad leaders, officers, and Anne was at the meeting. Then Weaver began to speak.

"Tom fired an RPG at an air ship that was going to dock. We decided since this close, let's leave with an a little damage. Just to show that we weren't defeated and to tell others that the mission a total failure. After that, Tom and I drove away. But we were cut off by an air ship. Then a Skitter and a Mech came out of the ship. Then the overlord came out too. Then Karen came out too." Weaver said.

I look to see Hal struggling to hold his emotions in.

"Karen told Tom that there was more to the harness process. He then went with Karen and the Overlord willingly. The Overload said that if he went with them they will tell him everything he wants to know about the harness process. He went with them you Ben. I tried to stop him but he didn't even look back." Weaver finished.

I can't believe this happened. What do I do now? I had no idea what is going to happen or what I was going to do next.

"Now I believe that Tom will return. However, we still have to look out for the rest of the 2nd Mass. So now that the civilians have left, we have to wait for the runner to come back and let us know where they are. So until then, we have to make sure that we have all of the supplies that we need packed and ready to go. Also, I'm making Lieutenant Danner my temporary second-in-command. I know that some of you feel bad about leaving Tom behind. But I know that if there is a single breath left in him, he **will **find his way back to us.

"Now I'm gonna give your orders until the runner comes back. Were down to exactly fifty fighters so security is gonna be tight. Danner, I want you to take fifteen fighter and cover as much as the east side as you can. I'm gonna take my fifteen and cover the north side. Dai, I want your fifteen to cover the west. And I want Hal and Maggie to scout six miles east. Then I want Pope and a volunteer to scout six miles north. I also want Jimmy and another volunteer to scout six mile east. The south end is well protected with explosives so we don't have to worry about the south side. Also, any civilians that are still here, I want you to pack and get ready to leave. Dismissed." Weaver finished.

Everyone than got up and left. Anne was the first to leave. She had her hand to her mouth crying while she ran out of the meeting room. I knew there was something going on with dad and Anne. This just confirms my assumptions. It was then I wasn't feeling sad anymore. Something changed inside me. It was at that moment that I realized I'm not the math geek anymore. I was transformed. I'm able to do one hundred pushups now. I can jump rope for almost two hours. I went from the math geek, to boy with strength and speed. I know what I need to do now.

I went and found Weaver.

"Captain, I need to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want to be a fighter. I know that you I'm just a math geek and I can't handle a gun. But I want to prove you wrong. I'm not the geek anymore. The harness has sharpened my strength, my speed. And it also increased my hearing a little bit too. I know if you give me the chance, I wont let you down sir." I replied.

After what felt like an eternity, weaver made his decision.

"Fine. But you will have to wait cause right now we could be attacked at any minute. But once we get settled, I'll have Maggie teach you how to shoot a handgun and some basic combat techniques. And I'll have Hal to show you how to shoot a rifle. Now go get packed and be ready to move when the time comes." Weaver ordered.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." I said before leaving.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I just hope that I can learn soon so I can get all of this anger and hate toward the Skitters out of me and get some sweet, sweet revenge.

As soon as I finished packing everything that my family owned, the runner came back. The runner said that the civilians were safe and were taking shelter in a prison about twenty miles out of Fitchburg. Than Weaver gave the order for everyone to leave right now. So everyone got in the vehicles and started making their way towards the prison outside of Fitchburg.

We were about halfway there when the unexpected happened. Out of nowhere, Mechs came out of nowhere and started to open up on the convoy. All the vehicles came to a screeching halt. The remaining came out and started open fire on the Mechs. But they hardly did any damage. It was then that I realized that the Mechs were heading towards the vehicles that were holding most of the civilians. I jus ran out of the truck and saw a dead fighter to my left. I just sprinted and noticed he had a couple grenades. I grabbed one and pulled the pin. I threw it and as soon as it hit the Mech, it exploded. The Mech was down for the count. I then grabbed the dead man's rifle. I then notice Skitters coming toward the civilian trucks. I didn't know if the safety was on so I just pulled the trigger. I then emptied an entire magazine of ammunition at the Skitters. Then I fell on my ass because of the recoil. I just hoped I didn't hit any of the civilians. While I'm lying on the ground, I see Uncle Scott kneel next to me.

"Ben, are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah I just fell on my ass because of the recoil." I said.

He then hands me his hand and he helps me back up. I then notice that convoy wasn't being attacked anymore. The Skitters and the Mechs retreated.

"Did I hit anyone?" I asked Uncle Scott.

"No you didn't hit anyone. Actually were thankful. You're a hero Ben. You saved us just in time. If you didn't what you just did, we would be dead." He replied.

Then Weaver, Hal, and Maggie came up to me.

"Nice job Ben. You have what it takes to be a fighter. Once we get to the prison and get settled, I'll have Hal and Maggie teach you." Weaver said.

"And don't think were gonna let you off easy because you're my brother. Were gonna train you how we train all of our fighters." Hal said.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way." I said.

"Alright. We should be there by nightfall. Then our first is at dawn. Don't be late or I'll make you run from the prison to here and back. Got it?" Maggie said.

"Yes I do. I won't be late." I replied.

"Good. Now everyone get back to your trucks. Ben, I want you to ride with Hal and Maggie. Understood?" Weaver asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good. NOW BACK TO CONVOY!" Weaver ordered.

We all back to the convoy in a rush so we didn't piss off Weaver and then convoy took off again and was heading towards the prison.


	2. I'll Be There For You

**AN: Hey everyone. I decided to bring my laptop to the hospital so I could update. And since I'm going to the hospital, ill probably make some errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2. I do not own falling skies. I only own the characters I create. **

_I'll Be There For You. _

**Ben's POV**

We finally made it to the prison just outside of Fitchburg about a month ago. The prison is just like you see on TV. But hey, it's a hell of a lot safer than the school. We have sniper sentries stationed in the towers and patrols around the perimeter. We had just enough fighters to secure the area. I just hope we can stay ahead of the Skitters for a while.

"Hey Ben, it's time for your last training session." Hal said coming into my room.

"I'm on my way." I replied.

I went and picked up my rifle. I chose a G36K from the Armory. I also have a Beretta92f. I then make my way outside. When I get outside, I see Hal and Maggie fully equipped.

"So what's the training session today?" I asked.

"You are going on your first scouting mission with me. Are you ready?" Hal asked.

"Yes I am." I replied quickly.

"All right then lets go." Hal said.

We then went to get motorbikes. While we were making to the garage where the bikes were at, something caught my attention. I look at the ground and see a necklace. As I picked it up, I couldn't but think that I seen it before. I notice there's a button to the side and I pushed it. Once it opened, my eyes grew wide. I knew who this belonged to. I thought she was dead. There is a black and white picture of me and best friend. I was standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist and laying my head on her shoulder. We were both laughing and were having a good time.

"Sarah." I mumbled to myself.

I remember the last time I saw her.

"_Sarah listen, you need to go. If you go now and hide in the mountains, you'll be able to evade the aliens."_

"_No Ben. I'm not leaving you and your friend here behind. You're the only friend I have. I don't have any parents to care about me. You're my family Ben. You've been my best friend since 3__rd__ grade. You were always there for me and now you expect me to just leave you guys behind?"_

"_Yes I do. Because if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'll do. Please, go to the mountains. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"_Fine you win. But you better be there in the hour."_

"_I will. I promise. Listen, I want to give this to you."_

"_Oh Ben. Is this what I think it is?" _

"_Yes. I put the picture of when we were taking pictures in your backyard. I put our favorite in there."_

"_Please come back to me."_

"_Hey, I'll always be there for you."_

I then hugged her and she left. I was just about to leave with my friend when Skitters broke in and killed my friend. I then was kidnapped and harnessed. I thought she died a long time ago. But if this necklace ended up this far, then she's still alive. And I need to find. I told her I'll always be there for her and now I need to find her to keep that promise.

"Ben you okay?" Hal asked walking over and kneeling next to me.

"Sarah." I said.

"What?" Hal asked.

He then looked at I was holding.

"Ben is that what I think it is?" Hal asked carefully.

I looked up at him. I was crying silently.

"Yes it is. Hal, she's still alive. I know it. If this ended up this far west, then she has to be alive. We need to find her. **I **need to find her." I said.

"Let's go. We'll find her." Hal said.

He held out his hand. I grabbed it and helped me back up. We then get the bikes and decided to head east thirty miles. We decided to head east because harnessed kids staying in this abandoned warehouse. And the rest of the ride was in silent.

We drove for an hour. We still have a little bit to go until we get to that abandoned warehouse. I still can't believe that I found the necklace. I need to find her. I **will **find her.

"Hey Ben, were almost there. Let's park the bikes here and do some recon." Hal said to me.

I didn't say anything. I just parked the bike and dismounted. Hal then dismounted and ran over to me. He put his arm around me.

"Hey bro, I know how you feel. But you need to have a level head. Once we finished doing the recon on the warehouse and we find her, I'll go back and get the truck. Then we'll go get her. I promise."

"All right." I replied.

It's all I said. I couldn't think right now. I just need to find Sarah. But I know that Hal was right so I will stay hidden until Hal comes back. So Hal and I get undercover to scout the warehouse.

We scouted the warehouse for about an hour. We saw at least a hundred harnessed kids. But we didn't see Sarah. We were about to give up when I saw someone. I saw a girl with red hair walking outside with a Skitter next to her. I couldn't see her face. I continued to look at this person. When this person turned around, I couldn't catch my breath.

"Sarah." I mumbled.

I could recognize those blue eyes anywhere. I can't believe I found her. I then notice Hal leaving.

"Hal." I whispered loudly.

He turned around. I waved him over. He then came and kneeled next to me.

"What is it?" Hal asked.

"Look at the entrance. There is a girl with red hair standing next to the Skitter. It's Sarah." I replied.

Hal then took out his scope and looked. Once he found what I was looking at, he dropped his scope.

"It's her Ben. It's Sarah. You stay here and stay hidden. I'm gonna go get the truck." Hal ordered.

"Got it." I replied.

I then went back to scouting the warehouse to see where Sarah will go. Hal then left to get the truck.

"Please hurry Hal." I whisper to myself.

It felt like forever. Hal still isn't back and Sarah and other harnessed kids are being lined up against a wall. I found this odd because it doesn't make any sense. I then see a Mech come up and stand on the other end. I then realized what they were doing. They were lining the harnessed kids up to face execution. I saw on the other end. I need to do something now. But before I could think of a plan, the Mech killed the harnessed kid on my right. The Mech then started killing the other kids one by one. Once the Mech got to Sarah, I did something that I will never forget.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

I then fired my rifle. I put an entire magazine into that Mech. Then the Mech turned around and started shooting at me. I quickly get up and moved out of the way. I then stood up and fired another whole magazine. Then the Mech spotted me opened fired again. I ducked rolled out of the way. I stood up and opened fired again. I kept this process up until I ran out of ammo for my rifle. I then charged forward and pulled out my pistol. I fired that until I ran out of ammo. Once I ran out of ammo for my pistol, I just kept charging. The Mech was had the blue lights on me. They then turned orange and it opened fire. I ducked and rolled once more but I was running out of time. Just then, I heard machine gunfire and they were hitting the Mech. Then the Mech went down and I turned around to see who it is. It was Hal, Maggie, Jimmy, and Dai with the truck that had the 50. Cal.

"COME ON BEN LOOK ALIVE! GRAB SARAH SO WE CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE SKITERS FIGURE OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Hal yelled to me.

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran as fast as I could. Once I got to her, a Skitter came out of nowhere and was about to take her. But I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in its mouth. The Skitter died instantly. That's when the Skitters came out of nowhere and surrounded me. It was an ambush. I should've known. Then Dai opened up on the 50 and made patch for me to get out. I then picked Sarah up and ran to the truck. I put her in the back and held on to her while we made the trip back to the prison.

"You're gonna be fine Sarah. You're gonna be fine." I said over and over again.

The drive back was long. Too long for me. I just want to get back so we can cut this harness off her.

"Were almost there Ben." Jimmy said.

"I know." I replied.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Jimmy said.

"I hope so." I replied.

Finally we made it back to the prison. As soon as we parked the truck, I picked Sarah up in my arms and just took off running to Dr. Glass. Everyone I past looked at me like I was nuts for bringing a harnessed girl here. But I say screw them. It's not we chose this. But right now, I need to focus on getting Sarah to Anne. That's when I ran into Lourdes.

"Lourdes where's Anne?" I asked.

"In the hospital wing. Follow me." She replied.

I then followed her to the hospital wing. When we get there, Anne was already set up.

"Bring her over here." Anne ordered.

I set Sarah on the table. I didn't want to leave her side.

"Ben, you have to wait outside." Anne ordered.

I didn't move from Sarah's side.

"Ben, leave right now!" Anne raised her voice.

I reluctantly left and waited outside. While I was waiting outside, I see Jimmy coming towards me.

"Hey." Jimmy said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Mind if I wait here with you?" Jimmy asked.

"Go ahead."

We then started making small talk just to pass the time. Ever since I came back for them at the sanctuary, we got along a lot better. I will even call him my friend. Then Lourdes comes out.

"You can come in now." Lourdes said to me.

"Talk to you later Ben." Jimmy said.

"See ya." I replied.

Jimmy then took off and headed inside with Lourdes so I can talk to Anne.

"Well, she wasn't harnessed as long as I thought." Anne said.

"How do you think she was harnessed?" I asked.

"About the same time as you. If she was during the initial invasion, she would've evolved more. But there are no signs of that at all." Anne answered.

"How long do you think she'll be asleep?" I asked.

"She'll probably wake up sometime tomorrow."

I then hear mumbling. I quickly made my way over to Sarah. Once I get over there, she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Ben." She said quietly.

"I'm here Sarah." I said.

She then closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"She'll be awake more tomorrow. Now you need to let her rest." Anne ordered.

"Okay." I replied and then left.

As I sit at my sentry post, I can't help but smile. I haven't smiled in a long time.

"Hey bro." Hal said scaring me.

"Hey." I replied.

"You saved her Ben."

"No we saved her."

"No you did. I was about to leave. If we did that, we would've never found her. You were the one to stay behind and check one more time. You are the one that saved her." Hal replied.

"I just kept thinking about that promise. I promised I'll be there for her. And now I feel like I completed that promise."

"You did Ben. And she wakes up, she'll be very happy to see an old friend."

"Thanks Hal."

"No problem. Now go get some rest. Matt is already asleep and you can use some shut eye." Hal said.

I never did tell Hal or anyone about my nightmares. But maybe that since I saved an old friend, I'll be able to get some easy sleep. I then leave and go to bed dreaming of Sarah and I before the invasion. I just hope that everything works out tomorrow.

**Let me know what you think. **


End file.
